Embodiments of the present system and method relate generally to diagnostic imaging of patients in a healthcare setting. Particularly, certain embodiments relate to providing improved diagnosis and tracking of changes to tumors in a patient.
In the past, healthcare facilities relied on film-based imaging modalities in which a diagnostic image of a patient was captured on film. Due to the increasing capability of computer technology, healthcare facilities now often employ certain types of digital diagnostic imaging modalities, such as computer tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), ultrasound imaging, X-ray imaging, and nuclear medicine imaging. Digital diagnostic imaging modalities in a healthcare facility are often linked to a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS), either directly or via a network.
With the film-based imaging of the past, a radiologist may evaluate a series of image captured on film. This process of evaluating a series of film images was often time-consuming and cumbersome. Now, a radiologist or other user may instead evaluate a series of digital diagnostic images on a computer workstation. A radiologist may also need to perform advanced post-processing of images. One type of advanced post-processing is three-dimensional image creation. Three-dimensional images may be created, for example, from a series of two dimensional image “slices” that are “stacked” to form a volume. The resulting three-dimensional volumetric image may allow a radiologist or other user to better diagnose a complex medical issue, such as the status of a tumor.
Another type of advanced post-processing is three-dimensional subtraction. Basically, three-dimensional subtraction allows a radiologist or other practitioner to view the differences between two or more images. A three-dimensional image subtraction application does this by aligning the images to be compared using image registration techniques, and subtracting out characteristics which are the same in each image (such as bone). The resulting three-dimensional subtracted image may allow a radiologist or other practitioner to diagnose or track medical conditions, such as changes in a tumor.
For simple evaluation of digital diagnostic images, a user may evaluate images as they are displayed on a PACS. However, since current PACS do not perform advanced post-processing of images, any advanced diagnosis may have to take place on a separate workstation from the PACS. A system and method for medical diagnosis and tracking using a PACS would improve the efficiency in which a practitioner may access, view, and perform advanced post-processing on one or more images. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for improving workflow in a healthcare environment using three-dimensional subtraction in a PACS to diagnose and track a patient's medical condition.